Am I Late?
by anigleek
Summary: Rachel Berry finally realizes she is in love with Quinn Fabray, but after a fatal accident is it too late for them? Based on the episode "On My Way"
1. Chapter 1

**My first Faberry Fic! Quinn's get's in a car accident based on Glee's episode "On My Way" and Rachel realizes she loves Quinn after it happens. I hope you like it! I would love feedback good or bad, just review! I don't know how long this will be but I'll probably end up dragging it out a lot but you should know it does have a happy ending! **

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone buzzed indicating she had a new message. She looked down at the screen reading aloud Quinn's text.<p>

"On my way" Rachel looked to Finn in hope that they could postpone a little longer. But Finn gave her a worried look and moved towards her.

"It's now or never." He told her taking her hand in his.

"We can get another slot, Finn." Rachel said reasoning with him.

"Hey, sounds like a plan to me, and you know if we can't get one soon we could wait a while, until you know next year or something…" Hiram trailed off.

"I want Quinn to be here." Rachel protested, ignoring her father.

"Why do you even care if she's here or not? You two aren't even that good of friends!" Finn's voice rose in irritation.

"She said she wanted to come, so we can wait." Rachel said taking her hand out of Finns.

The Glee club started whispering to each other, wondering what was going to happen next. All but Kurt and Blaine, who kept quiet, every now and then sharing glances to each other when ever someone said 'can they just marry already?'

Finn looked at the clock before turning back to Rachel and grabbing her hand again, pulling her along.

"Come on Rachel, you were the one who wanted to get married today!" Finn said.

"We can do it another day with Quinn!" Rachel said tugging away from Finn's grasp. She stepped back as Finn turned to face her.

"I don't understand."

"What? That I want a friend to be here on this very special day for me-for us." She said with a caring face.

"But why is what I don't understand. You wouldn't postpone the wedding for Barbra, or Patti LuPone, your biggest idols, but you would for Quinn? It just doesn't make sense."

Rachel was at a loss for words as she was deciding on how to answer. Why did she want Quinn to be here? Was it really only because Quinn said she would come, or was it because of something else. Was it because she felt like they were really close friends, after all they had been through. Quinn giving her baby to Rachel's mom, being so honest with each other, Rachel inspiring Quinn to go to Yale, helping Quinn through her post partum depression. And all those times when Quinn was the one dating Finn. Rachel always thought she was jealous of Quinn to get the guy of her dreams, but now that she thought about it, maybe that wasn't the case?

She thought about the times Finn and she fought, which was quite often, over the blackmail Sebastian had, sharing the same bathroom, feeding her meat when she was a vegan (she knew all along but didn't want to hassle Finn into making dinner again.) The list seemed endless, but with Quinn she could only remember the problems that involved her dating Finn. But when neither of them were with Finn they seemed alright. They seemed friends…Rachel didn't like using that word though. She felt like there was something more to her and Quinn's relationship, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts, "do you even want to marry me anymore? I mean honestly, because it seems like you're caring about Quinn showing up to this wedding than actually getting married. D-"

"I love her." Rachel let out in barely a whisper looking down at the ground. People were on the edge of their seats trying to hear what she said. Finn just stared at her in complete betrayal and confusion.

"W-what?" Rachel lifted her head and looked straight into Finn's eyes.

"I love Quinn." She smiled. Finn's eyebrows furrowed, trying to hold back tears. Rachel's smile was gone in a flash.

"Finn I-I am so sorry." She looked down at the ground again in disgrace, on her wedding day, she was confessing, not only did she love someone else, but that she was in fact a lesbian. She never loved Finn, it was always Quinn. All those times she tried to get Finn away from Quinn for herself, she was chasing after the wrong person all along. It was always Quinn, now it made sense.

But what didn't make sense to her right now was where Quinn was. She said she was on her way, but how far away was she? Rachel gave Finn an apologetic look before running out the doors and into the girl's restroom. She held her phone up and dialed Quinn's number. Rachel listened to it go straight to voicemail and she began to worry. It went to voicemail the next time too, and as Rachel was about to call again she heard sirens in the distance. She was slowly, but surely putting the pieces together, but as she felt tears well up in her eyes she refused to shed a single one, not wanting to believe it.

She rushed out the bathroom door and headed down the hallway, ignoring her friends and fathers calling her after her. She ran to her car, stumbling with the keys for a moment from her shaky hands, and followed the ambulance, which was now in her view as it drove past. As a car crash came into sight Rachel sped up. She only saw a black truck with a badly damaged front bumper, shattered windshield and a man struggling his way out, his head bleeding. When she got closer she could see a small red beetle, or what used to be, completely smashed, upside-down, and on the side of the road, steaming.

Rachel hit the break as a police officer blew his whistle for her to stop. It was a good thing too, if she had kept going, she herself would have made an accident. Because right there, Rachel broke down, tears streaming down her face, short quick breathes escaping her mouth. She put her hands over her face as she saw the paramedics lift up a battered, bloody and bruised blond from the car. She took her hands away for a moment to catch a glimpse of her, causing her to cry even harder.

"Be alive Quinn. Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please review! I want to know your thoughts! But also thank you to the people who alerted the story! It means a lot to me that people are reading this! So thank you! And again please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The tears kept coming even as Rachel tried to calm down. Her hands were shaking and she was having trouble breathing. The police man saw she was having a meltdown and wasn't in any hurry to take the detour.<p>

"Please miss I know it's a horrible sight, but there are others behind you." He said tapping on her side window. Rachel didn't budge though; she was too broken to move. Even though she felt like she was stuck on the spot, she somehow managed to get out of her car. Though she doesn't really know how, it felt like she was just floating. And through her hazy eyes she could see she was floating to the ambulance.

The police man was shouting at her, telling her to stay back, to get back in her car. But Rachel wasn't connected to the world right now. All she had her mind set on was knowing Quinn was alive; that's all she wanted. She got as far as the actual wrecked car itself before the police man had his hand gripped around her arm. She tried shaking him off, but he was persistent.

"Please! Let me go!" Rachel shouted at him, "she's my friend!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go with her." The man stated.

A paramedic got out of the back of the ambulance, where Quinn was, closing the doors behind her. She started walking to the front of the truck when she spotted the squabble between the police man and Rachel.

"Hey! what's going on?" She said walking over to them.

"Please let me see my friend!" Rachel shouted once more.

"Miss, you can't see her-" the police man started again, but was cut off by the paramedic.

"I'll handle this." The woman said raising her hand. The police man hesitated for a moment looking at both of the women, before walking away to direct traffic.

"Please, she's my friend." Rachel begged.

"I can't let you ride in the ambulance unless your family." She sounded genuinely sorry.

"Tell me she's okay." Tears streamed down her face once more.

"She's stable, but in critical condition. We have to take her to the hospital." The woman put her hand on Rachel's shoulder for comfort. "You can wait at the hospital for word, but other than that, I honestly can't do anything. But I promise I am going to try and save your friend."

"Why are you being so kind?" Rachel asked wiping away a few tears.

"Because I lost a friend a while back the same way, and I don't want anyone to feel my pain."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Helen. And you?"

"Rachel."

"Well Rachel, stay strong, and if you need more comfort, here's my number." Helen grabbed a card with a phone number out of her pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel sniffled as Helen walked away into the ambulance's driver's seat.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived at the hospital, it only seemed customary to tell everyone what happened and where she was. She called her dads first.<p>

"_Oh thank God you're alright! Where are you?" _They answered on the first ring.

"I'm at the hospital, but-"

"_What? are you alright?" _She could here Hiram gasp out loud while Leroy was hyperventilating.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rachel took a deep breath, "Quinn's in the hospital. She had an accident." Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes again, but she fought against them.

"Oh my God. That's awful, we are on our way." Rachel hung up with out another word, with the intention of calling Quinn's mom next.

"Ms. Fabray, I-I'm afraid I have some bad news. Some t-terrible news actually." Rachel stuttered slightly trying to keep herself together.

"_What is it Rachel? Are you alright?"_

"It's Quinn. She's in the hospital. She got into a car accident." The other line sounded a dull thud as Ms. Fabray dropped the phone in shock. She rushed out the door of her home and drove straight to the hospital.

A quizzical Rachel hung up after there was no response on the other end. She took a seat in the waiting room, legs crossed, hands on her knees, and sitting up straight. Normally this would just be her normal proper sitting position, but this time it wasn't about being formal. She sat like that because she felt it was the only thing keeping her together. The strict posture made her stiff, it held her in place, kept her from falling to the floor and dying right there on the spot. She thought that was what Quinn was doing right now; dying. She shook the thought away and kept her posture, staring at the wall across from her.

Occasionally, she would see a nurse rush by, but they never stopped, she hoped one of them would call for Quinn's family to see her. But the announcement never came. So Rachel sat in silence, almost like a statue. She heard one of the children sitting on the opposite end of the waiting room ask their mother why she was so still, but the mother didn't answer, she just stared at Rachel. The mother gave her a sorrowful look, Rachel wondering a little, then realizing she was still in her wedding dress. It must look like her fiancé is the one in the hospital. Then it hit her. _Finn_.

She still felt guilty about leaving him. _He must be in so much pain._ Then she remember why she was in the hospital. The one she really loved must be in so much pain. Rachel let her guard fall as a single tear fell down her face without a noise. _It must look like my fiancé is the one in the hospital. I wish it was. I don't want Quinn to be here in the first place, but I wished she was my fiancé. _Rachel let a small smile creep up on her face, thinking about the life she could have with Quinn if they were to get married. Quinn would go to Yale, get into acting, while Rachel would go to New York to be a Broadway star. They could make it work. Rachel thought she could make anything work with Quinn, because that's what you do when you love someone. You work things out until everything between you two is perfect. But she felt everything between Quinn and her was already perfect. Everything but that accident.

_We could have been so happy if this hadn't happened. _She thought as another tear streaked her cheek.

* * *

><p>Ms. Fabray walked into the room and went to the desk asking about Quinn to the receptionist. Rachel couldn't hear them, but she stood up and walked over to them. She placed her shoulder on Ms. Fabray's shoulder. The scared mother twisted around to face Rachel. She could see tear stains on her cheeks and thought the worst out of instinct.<p>

"She's dead?" She cried.

"No, no," Rachel shook her head quickly, reassuring the woman, "they are operating on her. But I know she's going to be okay." Rachel gave a weak smile.

"How did you find out?"

"I-I was driving by, and I saw the wreck." Rachel explained leaving out the part about leaving Finn at the aisle to find Quinn and confess her love.

Ms. Fabray gave Rachel a look over, seeing her in her wedding dress.

"She was on her way to the wedding." She stated and Rachel nodded. "How did it go?"

"The wedding?" Rachel asked knowing the answer, "it uh, didn't happen." She said looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Ms. Fabray didn't really care, she was just trying to keep her mind in a happy place.

"Ms. Fabray." Rachel looked at the woman, "I'm in love with your daughter."

Ms. Fabray stared blankly at Rachel for a moment before simply saying,

"Quinn isn't a lesbian. She can't be with you."

The thought never occurred to Rachel. She was gay, but was Quinn? If she had made it to Quinn in time and told her how she felt, what would it all have been for? Rejection? She wouldn't have Finn, she wouldn't have Quinn so what would have happened? _I would have continued to be her friend and move on to New York._

"That's fine. As long as she's okay I'll be happy. I just want her to be okay." Rachel answered honestly. Ms. Fabray looking a little more comfortable with the situation.

Rachel didn't know how Ms. Fabray felt about gay people, so she didn't push her. If she wasn't keen on Quinn and Rachel being together, that was fine with Rachel; for now. _As long as Quinn's okay._

Rachel called her dad's a few minutes later, telling them not to come to the hospital. She didn't really want any one's comfort at the moment. Ms. Fabray was already a handful, silently weeping next to her, reaching over and holding her. Rachel understood Ms. Fabray needed comfort, she just didn't want to be the one to comfort her. She wanted to go back to sitting up in silence with nothing but her thoughts. But this wasn't about her, this was about Quinn, and was her mother. _Quinn would want her mom to be okay._

* * *

><p>The paramedic, Helen, who approached Rachel earlier, walked in after the two woman had been waiting for hours in silence. Rachel immediately standing up, and Ms. Fabray seeing this action stood up as well; knowing Rachel must have spoken with this woman before.<p>

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I asked the doctor if I could be the one to tell you the news."

"How is she?" It wasn't Rachel who answered, but Ms. Fabray.

"You must be Quinn's mother?" Helen asked.

"Yes, yes how is my Quinny? I-is she okay?" Ms. Fabray looked even worse than Rachel right now, which was understandable since she was her mother.

"As I said earlier she is stable," She looked at Rachel who nodded, "but, I am sorry to say, Quinn's in a comatose state."

Rachel and Ms. Fabray both stared at Helen, in shock, letting the words sink in before both women took the seats nearest to them. Not realizing that they were clinging to each other with their nails digging into each other's skin. This was the moment Rachel let herself go. She cried harder than when she was in the car. Ms. Fabray right beside her doing the same. Helen knelt in front of them, placing her hands on their knees, and began to speak again.

"She's in a coma, but you can go see her now." Rachel looked up at Helen, her eyes asking if she was serious. Helen nodded standing up and reaching her hand out for Rachel to take, to lead her to Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that, next chapter is full on Faberry! prepare yourself xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go, Faberry! I hope you like it! Again thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed and alerted my story! It really does mean a lot to me knowing people are reading it!**

* * *

><p>The room was bright and clean, as any hospital room should look. Everything was orderly, but the IVs connected to the machines made it look messy. Rachel followed the path of IVs up to the blonde girl laying in the bed in the middle of the room. Rachel stood at the entrance of the room, unable to move closer to the still girl. She jostled slightly when Ms. Fabray shoved past her and ran to the girl's side. There was no chair next to the bed, so Ms. Fabray knelt by the side, holding the blonde's bruised hand. Rachel didn't move in the slightest; she just stared at the girl in the bed. Her short blonde hair flowing perfectly from her head. Her eyes closed and bruised, but still shimmering. The girl's nose, though not her own, was a very nice nose. Her lips matched the color of her cheeks; pale.<p>

Rachel silently gave a sigh of relief when she saw the girl's chest slowly rise and fall; indicating she was, in fact, still alive. Now that she knew she was alive, all Rachel wanted was for the girl to wake up. To look her in the eyes and say that she was okay. Rachel didn't know if she felt pain, or if she was dreaming anything, but she knew she was there. The blonde girl was in the room with her; she may be in a coma, bruised flesh and drugged blood, but it was her. It was Quinn.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered. She was glad no one could hear her, even if she was just saying her name. But with Ms. Fabray in the room, she thought it wasn't appropriate to confess her love to Quinn right there; even if Quinn couldn't hear her. So just saying her name was hard enough. As if she just did confess her love, because she loves everything about Quinn. Her name, her blonde hair, her glowing eyes, her cute button nose, her usually red, rosy lips and cheeks. She would always love Quinn even if she didn't love her back.

"Rachel?" Rachel's eyes went wide in bewilderment, searching the room for the source of the voice. Ms. Fabray still quietly sobbing next to Quinn's bed, _maybe it was just her_.

"It wasn't her." The voice spoke out again.

"Did you say something Ms. Fabray?" Rachel asked, taking a few cautious steps into the room.

The woman looked up at Rachel through her tears, giving her a look of disbelief, a look clearly saying _does it look like I said something._ Even if there were no words, it still stung. Rachel's face crumpled in apology and broke eye contact with the woman as she went back to weeping to her comatose daughter.

"It wasn't her." The voice repeated. Rachel calmed down a little, still wondering where the voice was coming from, but maybe if she was calm she could pinpoint where the familiar voice was coming from. Her eyes wandered the room again, only seeing Ms. Fabray and Quinn. She thought it could be coming from the hall, so she turned around only to see a closed door.

"Make her leave." The smooth voice said in nearly a whisper.

"Who?" Rachel whispered back, barley audible even for herself.

"Make her leave." The voice repeated.

"Ms. Fabray?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes." The voice said answering her.

"Ms. Fabray…" Rachel started, but Ms. Fabray looked up to her with fiery in her eyes.

"Leave me alone! Leave us alone! My baby…" she trailed off with more tears. Rachel felt awful for her, for both of them. She knew Ms. Fabray needed time, so she followed her request and left the room.

"Don't leave." The voice sounded out.

Rachel was already out the door though, ignoring the voice and deciding it was her imagination getting the best of her.

She leaned against the wall outside the room, not hearing the voice anymore. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for anymore, seeing as how Ms. Fabray most likely won't let her in the room.

"Rachel!" She turned her head and saw her dads jogging down the hall way, Leroy with a bag in his hands and Hiram arms spread wide for a hug.

"Dad, papa! What are you doing here, I thought I asked you not to come." Rachel said testy.

"That was eight hours ago! We got worried, and plus we knew you were still in your wedding dress so we brought a change of clothes for you." Leroy handed her the bag.

"Wait, you aren't here to drag me home?" She asked taking the bag.

"No of course not," Hiram answered, "you obviously want to be here for Quinn so we aren't going to stop you."

Rachel smiled gratefully and hugged her dads in thanks.

"Are you staying?" She asked when their group hug ceased.

"No, we know you want to be alone, but can we see her?" Leroy asked.

"Ms. Fabray is really hurt, so I don't know if she'll-" Rachel cut off as Ms. Fabray walked out into the hall.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Rachel," she started, "I-I'm just very…"

"It's okay I understand." Rachel put her hand on her shoulder in comfort and understanding.

"Thank you, and you can go see her now. If you want to. I have to go into work, I don't want to, but they insisted. And besides, I know Quinn, you were her friend, she would want you to be there."

Rachel nodded and waited for Ms. Fabray to leave before she walked off to the bathroom to change. Her dads wishing their best to Quinn, through song no doubt.

* * *

><p>When Rachel reappeared in Quinn's hospital room her fathers were already gone. She was glad they knew her so well and left her alone. She pulled up a chair by the window and set it next to the bed. She sat for a long moment in silence, staring at the unconscious girl in the bed.<p>

"Quinn…" her voice broke, more tears threatening to break free.

"Rachel." She heard the voice from earlier and looked up in shock to see Quinn standing up on the opposite side of the bed.

Rachel stood up abruptly and back away into the wall behind her, tripping on her feet as she went.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn vanished suddenly.

Rachel stood against the wall completely still, shaking her head in the end and deciding once again it was her very vivid imagination.

"It's not your imagination. It's really me." Quinn's voice sounded out through Rachel's ears.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, then finally responded.

"Is it really you Quinn?"

"Yes." The voice answered immediately.

"w-where…" she whispered, "how?" She said a little more clearly.

Quinn reappeared in front of Rachel. She looked perfect. Her blond hair short and silky, her eyes sparkling the moonlight coming from the window. Her lips just as red as her rosy cheeks. She looked alive. She looked like Quinn.

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes again as she took in the sight of the love of her life.

"Is it really you?" Rachel asked again sobbing.

Quinn nodded smiling weakly. Taking in the sight of the broken girl in front of her.

"I'm okay Rachel." Rachel looked up to Quinn, seeing her smile, which just made Rachel weep even more.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn sounded concerned.

"Quinn, it's not you. Y-you're…you…" Rachel was crying so hard now, she couldn't speak.

"I know that's me." Quinn gestured to herself laying on the bed, "but this is me too."

Rachel gave a quizzical look through her tears.

"It's like I'm a ghost, but it's me." Quinn smiled.

"H-how…" Rachel tried.

"I don't know how it works, but you are the only person who can hear me and see me."

At that, Rachel's tears went away. _I'm the only one…_

Quinn nodded.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it's weird, I can only hear certain thoughts. Only when you think about me."

Rachel could see Quinn's spirit blush lightly and she could feel herself doing the same. Quinn could hear her thoughts, but only the thoughts about her. _But you're all I think about…_

Quinn blushed even deeper turning a cute shade of scarlet.

"I know you love me Rachel." She said making Rachel's smile go away.

"I-I uh, y-you do?" Rachel stuttered and Quinn nodded.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?"

"I don't know, this is all new to me too. I can't even walk through walls." Quinn and Rachel laughed together, breaking the tension a little.

"I'm really sorry Rachel." Quinn said.

"For what?"

"For getting hit by that car. For worrying you, and for ruining the wedding." Quinn scratched the back of her neck.

Rachel smiled.

"I should be thanking you for ruining the wedding. You saved me from ruining my life by marrying someone I didn't love." Rachel and Quinn stared at each other, Rachel with love and Quinn with an emotion Rachel couldn't decide what it was.

"You're welcome I guess." Quinn answered.

They talked a little more, about the wedding, about this entire situation. It was strange for both of them. Rachel becoming a little more comfortable with each word Quinn spoke. And Quinn becoming more accustomed to her abilities as a "ghost."

Neither of them were sure what she was in this state. She wasn't a ghost because her body was still alive. They guessed she was a spirit, but they still weren't sure.

"I'll research it later when I get back to school." Rachel smiled and Quinn smiled back. Both girls felt so content with each other. They could talk about anything and everything with each other. They graced over the subject of their relationship, but it was mostly one sided, on Rachel's part. She gushed over how she just left Finn at the alter after she got Quinn's last text before the accident.

"I felt bad earlier, but not anymore. Now that I think about it, he was an awful boyfriend." They both let out small giggles.

"He got me a pig for Christmas that later became a feast for some family in Africa. I was happy for the family getting food, but you just don't give a vegan a pig that's going to be eaten. And he fed me meat once too!"

"I would never feed you meat. I know how important it is for you to be a vegan. That's awful." Quinn said, making Rachel blush slightly at how much she cared.

"It means a lot to me that you would never do that sort of thing. I really admire you Quinn."

"You inspire me so much Rachel." Quinn paused. "I-I uh…" Quinn stopped when Ms. Fabray appeared at the door.

She stood there for a moment with confusion written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said immediately regretting her choice of words, thinking Ms. Fabray would come back with a rude, but understandable insult.

"Um, Rachel, Quinn's there." She pointed to Quinn on the bed, laying still in a coma, as opposed to Rachel who was sitting by the window facing an empty chair where she was talking with Quinn's spirit; who had vanished when Ms. Fabray walked in.

"Oh, uh, I was just looking out the window," Rachel thought of an excuse, "it calms me down, I'm really upset, and nature just helps." She gave an unconvincing smile.

"Uhuh" Ms. Fabray was weary of Rachel's antics, but she didn't push.

She stepped inside the room more, and took her seat next to the bed.

"I'm here Quinny." She whispered lifting Quinn's limp hand, bring it up her lips, and pecking a small kiss on her knuckles.

Rachel looked around the room for Quinn's spirit but she was still gone. She let out a sigh and headed to the door to leave.

"I'll give you some space, I should be getting home anyway. I need to rest." Rachel felt like she was talking to air when Ms. Fabray completely ignored her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn." Rachel whispered on her way out the door.

She barely stepped foot out the door when she heard Quinn's voice sing out again.

"I love you, Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took a little while to get up, but here it is! I hope you all like it and I really appreciate everyone who had alerted, favorite, reviewed and just read my story! it mean a lot to me! Well here, you go!**

**WARNING: mild sexual content, so if you don't like that skip the middle of the chapter, but it's not too graphic I think...**

* * *

><p>Rachel heard Quinn's spirit quite clearly, in fact she was about to turn around to ask her if she meant it. But she remembered Ms. Fabray was in the room and thought other wise. <em>I'll see you tomorrow Quinn. <em>Rachel smiled and left the hospital in hopes of getting some sleep at home.

* * *

><p>She took an hour long shower as she always did when she was stressed or upset. The hot water calmed her down enough to relax and get ready for bed. It was only 9:00 pm but she was exhausted; it was a long, stressful day.<p>

Just as she was about turn off the lights, she heard it.

"Your PJs are really cute." Rachel turned swiftly in place, eyes resting on the blonde girl sitting on her bed.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. Quinn stared back at her with the same expression as Rachel; affectionate and adorable.

"I didn't know you could leave the hospital." Rachel said moving closer to the bed.

"Me either," Quinn still had the smile on her face, "but I guess it's one of the perks of being a spirit."

"Why did you come to see me though?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to make sure you heard what I said when you left. I love you Rachel."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Rachel leaned in for a hug, but stopped herself, remembering Quinn was just a spirit. Quinn's smile went away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Quinn…" Rachel frowned. "Y-you aren't…"

"Aren't what? Real?" Quinn snapped.

"No, no you are real! I see you, I hear you, but you aren't…really here. You're just a spirit, you're in a coma in the hospital."

"I'm here Rachel! This is me! It may not be my body, but it's me." Quinn's voice broke a little.

"I know, Quinn I know it's you. And I love you, and I love that I am able to talk to you and see you even though you're a spirit. It's just…"

"You want to be able to feel me too. To hug me, to cuddle, to kiss…"

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence, not really sure what emotion they were feeling. Then it hit them. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel, surprising them both that their lips actually connected. And they connected in the most perfect way possible.

Quinn was the first to pull back slowly. She licked her lips a little as Rachel did the same, tasting each others lingering lip gloss, which surprised Rachel even more that Quinn _was_ real enough she would taste her.

"Am I real enough?" Quinn asked reading Rachel's exact thought.

"So real." Rachel practically tackled Quinn in another kiss, this time much more desperate now that she knew she could do that.

Quinn lowered herself on the bed, so Rachel was on top of her. She cupped her hand on Rachel's neck, simultaneously opening her mouth a little, allowing Rachel's tongue entrance. Their tongues colliding, not fighting for dominance, but exploring each others mouths thoroughly.

Rachel's hand slid up Quinn's pink bridesmaids dress (she was wearing it when she was in the accident, and her spirit stayed that way) and massaged the inside of her thigh. In doing this, Rachel won herself a soft moan from Quinn, making Rachel smile in victory. Quinn caught the smile, and realizing her defeat, she retaliated by entangling her fingers in Rachel's hair and tugging lightly. Rachel couldn't stop herself from moaning Quinn's name quietly, but full of lust. Something she had never really experienced with anyone; not even Finn, but the best part was that Quinn felt the same way.

Quinn's free hand traveled down Rachel's neck to the buttons on her shirt. With only her one hand, she started unbuttoning her shirt, extremely slowly, almost teasing. Rachel's hand massaging Quinn's thigh progressively moved up her leg, until she reached Quinn's noticeably wet undergarments; she rubbed lightly over the thin fabric.

"God Rachel." Quinn whispered in her ear, "I love you." She kissed her neck.

"I love you so much Quinn." Rachel breathed out as Quinn's hand roamed her front, feeling every inch of her. The blondes other hand tightening her grip in Rachel's hair as she rubbed over he sensitive spot more quickly.

Both girls now breathing heavily, Quinn's eyes shut tight as she hit her climax, when Rachel moved the fabric of her underwear and massaged her, tracing her fingers around her entrance to tease.

"That felt amazing." Quinn smiled after Rachel removed her hands from her underwear and they broke apart from the kissing.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel leaned down and kissed her nose lovingly. Quinn scrunched up her nose and smiled playfully, causing both girls to giggle quietly.

Rachel moved both her arms up to Quinn's chest and crossed them as she rested her head in that position. Laying on top of Quinn, staring into her eyes, as Quinn looked down to gaze right back at her. Quinn reached over to the bed side table and turned the lamp off, holding each other close and whispering 'I love yous' before closing their eyes and drifting into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly and annoyingly. Rachel opened her eyes expecting Quinn to be underneath her or at least beside her if they changed positions in the middle of the night, but she wasn't even in the bed. Rachel sat up in concern and looked around her room, but she was gone. Rachel frowned at the emptiness in her messy bed, but a smile quickly appearing on her face as she remember what went on last night.<p>

She and Quinn, together, so close, touching each other, kissing each other, _loving each other._

Rachel laid down with a heavy sigh of happiness, giggling as she did so. She looked at the clock on her night stand and nearly fell out of bed as she saw the time was already 10 AM.

"I'm late!" She shrieked as she scrambled to her feet, "Dad! Papa! How could you let me sleep in!" She shouted out the door of her room.

She rushed to get dressed and as she was only in her bra and panties, struggling to get jeans on, Leroy entered. She screamed even louder, turning around and trying to cover herself up with the blanket hanging off the bed. Leroy covered his eyes and closed the door immediately.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized from the other side of the door. "You don't need to go to school today." He added.

Rachel paused in the process of putting on a clean shirt.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well we thought we would drive you to the hospital to see Quinn." Hiram was the one who answered.

"We heard you having such a fun time last night we thought you would like to see her." Rachel could barely hear her fathers snickering as she let out another loud shriek of embarrassment.

"Hey! It's a totally normal thing to masturbate." Leroy was purposely pushing Rachel into further humiliation.

She heard her dads walk downstairs so she continued to get dressed. What they said made her think. _Could they not hear Quinn last night?_ It made her feel extremely awkward knowing her fathers thought she was alone last night, when she wasn't; not really anyway. Quinn was real, Rachel knew that now. She smiled again, and she had a feeling she would be doing that a lot lately.

* * *

><p>She and her dads pulled up to the hospital, Leroy letting Rachel out at the entrance and leaving to park the car with Hiram.<p>

Rachel smiled at the receptionist and waved as she passed, to which the woman gave her a confused look as to why she was smiling in a hospital. The brunette didn't care though, she was too happy to get rid of her ridiculous smile.

Room 313 came into Rachel's view along with Ms. Fabray standing nervously outside the door.

"Ms. Fabray, did you stay here all night?" Rachel asked approaching her.

The woman nodded. She looked exhausted, dark bags under her eyes, her hair ruffled, and Rachel could see a rash forming on her arms.

"Maybe you should go home for a little while, get some rest…" Rachel suggested with a sympathetic look.

"Thank you for your concern Rachel, but my daughter is in the hospital." She snapped.

"I-I know that, and it's awful, and I feel awful for saying this, but she is in a _coma_. She mostly likely won't be waking up any time soon." Rachel did feel awful for saying that, especially when Ms. Fabray gave her a hard stare of disbelief and hatred.

"I'm sorry…" Rachel tried, but Ms. Fabray just walked away.

Rachel looked into the room through the small window and saw a nurse checking the machines and writing something on a clipboard. She back away quickly when the nurse walked towards the door. She came out and looked at Rachel.

"Family?" She asked.

"Uh, friend…" Rachel hesitated in her choice of words, not sure if she should tell people Quinn was her girlfriend, she didn't even know if she was her girlfriend.

"Family only this morning. I'm sorry miss." The nurse walked away leaving Rachel with a frown she didn't want to have today.

There was a café downstairs in the cafeteria, so Rachel decided to hang there until she was allowed to visit. Her dads volunteering in the children's ward by singing with the sick children.

"I'll have jasmine tea with honey and sugar please." Rachel ordered from the less than enthusiastic barista.

She only waited five minutes before her order was called, afterwards she sat down at a table with magazines and a scone.

"You're very British today." Rachel looked up to see Quinn standing beside her table.

"Why thank you!" Rachel beamed, "I feel British." She added in an English accent.

"May I sit?" Quinn asked already pulling out the chair opposite of Rachel.

"Of course." Rachel looked around the café, seeing people stare, she remembered others couldn't see or hear Quinn.

"They probably think I'm crazy." She giggled, not really caring what people thought.

"Well you are talking to a spirit." Quinn joked.

Rachel offered her magazines to Quinn, but she declined, insisting they needed to talk about last night.

"Ar-are you having second thoughts?" Rachel asked worried.

"No, no of course not, I love you." Quinn said quickly reassuring Rachel, "it's just…it wasn't…"

"What?" Rachel urged her on.

"It wasn't actually real Rachel." Quinn looked down at her lap. "It was a dream."

Rachel stared at her, letting what she said sink in.

"B-but you know about it…" she asked cautiously.

"Because it was me in the dream. It felt real because it was me-as a spirit- I was there…in your dream…if that makes sense…" Quinn said slowly, trying to explain something so complicated. "Look." Quinn held her hand out for Rachel to take, in which Rachel didn't hesitate. The problem was she couldn't take her hand, it just went through Quinn's.

"So we didn't do that last night? You said you were real last night." Rachel was completely lost.

"No It was real, I was real last night. I remember it, you remember it, but it wasn't reality, it was a fantasy that we were both in." Quinn tried to explain it better. "It's kind of like when Santana and Brit had that Britney Spears fantasy with each other. But I also kind of tried to convince you it wasn't a dream last night, that I was with you."

"So it was just a fantasy," Rachel paused, "but the emotions and everything were real?"

"Of course, I love you I do, I loved you before the accident. And last night I showed you."

"So I can't kiss you right now, but in my dreams if you're there, as a spirit?" Rachel had so many questions, but everything seemed a little more clear than before.

Quinn nodded with a smile of hope that Rachel understood, which she did.

"Last night was amazing, and I'm glad it happened, I just wish we could do that without me having to fall asleep and you having to break into my subconscious." Both girls let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh and you were right about before too." Quinn said.

"What?"

"I'm not waking up anytime soon, Rachel. I can feel it." Quinn frowned which made Rachel return the frown.

"I know. But when you wake up, I'll be right there by your side." Rachel smiled.

"Who are you talking to muffin?" Hiram and Leroy walked into the café.

"No one, myself." Rachel said quickly taking a sip of her tea as Quinn disappeared.

"Well finish up that tea we can go see Quinn now." Leroy said clapping his hands together.

"But it's not even noon. They said family only this morning."

"But because your cool dads volunteer, we can see her, we just have to sing." Hiram added.

Rachel smiled and followed her dads to Quinn's room.

"I'll start." Hiram said pushing the button on the stereo and beginning to sing.

_Sweet Disposition  
>Never to soon<br>Ohh wreck less abandon  
>Like no ones<br>Watching you  
><em>

Rachel joined in when Quinn appeared next to the bed, holding her own still bodies hand. A single tear falling from her eye. _  
><em>

_A moment, a love, a dream, aloud  
>A kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs<em>

_So stay there_  
><em>Cause I'll be coming over<em>  
><em>And while our bloods still young<em>  
><em>It's so young it runs<em>  
><em>We wont stop till it's over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>

_Songs of desperation_

Rachel stood up and moved next to Quinn, even though she couldn't really hold her hand, she let it lightly brush her spirit and took the hand of the girl laying in the bed. Tears coming down her face. Hiram and Leroy left, letting her sing to her by herself. _  
><em>

_I played them for you_

_A moment, a love, a dream ,aloud_  
><em>A kiss, a cry, our rights, ours wrongs<em>

_A moment ohh..._

_So stay there_  
><em>Cause i'll be coming over<em>  
><em>And while our bloods still young<em>  
><em>It's so young it runs<em>  
><em>We won't stop till its over<em>  
><em>Won't stop to surrender<em>

"I'll always be here Quinn. But you have to be here for me to stay. Please wake up soon."

"I'll try Rachel. I really will." Quinn's spirit answered as Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn's still body on the lips. Realizing how much she wished true loves first kiss was real and it would wake her up. Hoping she wasn't too late to love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long to get out! I discovered the show Shameless and I got side tracked! But here is this chapter! It's pretty big, a little slow in the middle, but also nice. The song in the last chapter is called "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap by the way! The song in the chapter is called "How to Save a Life" by The Fray (I cut the song short) well here you go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Get off of her!" Ms. Fabray shouted, bursting open the door, and racing to Quinn's side.<p>

"Ms. Fabray! I-I…" Rachel was at a loss for words, not that it mattered, Ms. Fabray would ever listen to her, especially since she pushed her out of reach of Quinn.

"Get out!" She screamed, "you are never allowed to see my daughter again!"

"What? That's not fair!" Rachel protested.

"You know what else isn't fair?" Ms. Fabray cried, "having your daughter end up in a coma, not knowing when she'll wake up! And then having some dyke come in and kiss her!"

That one stung Rachel, _dyke_. Is that what she was now?

"Please, I know it's not fair, please calm down." Rachel held her hands out.

"Get away from me!" Ms. Fabray slapped her hands away, "get away from my daughter! Get out!" She screamed over and over until her voice left her and she just fell to the ground in sobs. Rachel rushed to her side as several nurses entered the room, hearing all the screaming.

"Get away from me." Ms. Fabray choked out through her sobs, "get away from us."

Rachel stood up and stared down at the completely vulnerable woman, she was so broken, the least she could do was stay away, at least for a little while.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said before rushing out the door.

She ran to the bathroom down the hall, trying to hold back her tears. She made it to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her reflection staring back at her, her face completely flushed from all her crying, she hadn't realized she had been crying so much. She didn't notice the tears when Ms. Fabray was screaming at her.

Rachel splashed a few handfuls of cold water on her face, and when she looked back up Quinn appeared in the reflection. Rachel turned swiftly in place, gripping the sink for support from the slippery floor.

"She doesn't mean it." Quinn looked down at her feet.

"She seemed pretty upset. I wouldn't put it past her to attack me if I ever go back in your room ever again."

"My mom loves me." Quinn stared at Rachel face on, a strict look on her face, "she wants to protect me, she wants me to wake up. But she isn't mad at you Rachel. Trust me. She just misses me."

"I know she loves you and I know she misses you, I know all that. But she is mad at me. You saw the way she snapped at me right?"

"Yes but it's because you forced yourself on me with out my consent. I'm in a coma, you can't just kiss me."

Rachel stared at her in disbelief.

"I can't kiss you? But I thought we…"

"We are. But you can't kiss me, that's what the dreams are for." Quinn forced a smile.

"But that's not even real. That girl in the bed is real. It's you isn't it? Or are you actually just a figment of my imagination?"

"I am Quinn. The girl in the coma is having all these thoughts, she is talking to you right now, I promise. But it's because my mom doesn't know who I am, this form anyway."

"So I can't kiss the girl in the bed because you don't want your mom to know you're gay, even though if I told her, she would think I'm crazy for being able to see a spirit."

"That's one way to put it."

"Are you ashamed?" Rachel took a step forward.

"I'm not ashamed, but I'm scared. I mean, I'm in a coma, I'm a spirit, and I'm gay but I can't tell anyone because no one would believe you."

The girls stared at each other for a few seconds, contemplating what they were to do.

"Should I just not come back for a while?" Rachel finally said.

"I'll be right back." With that Quinn vanished. Rachel was used to it by now, so she just leaned against the sink with a sigh. A few minutes past before Quinn reappeared.

"Yes." Quinn said.

"Yes what?"

"Stay away for a little while."

Rachel felt hurt and looked a little shocked, but she understood. She nodded.

"I'll see you tonight though." Quinn smiled vanishing again, leaving Rachel alone in the bathroom smiling herself.

* * *

><p>Back home Rachel's fathers made their daughter her favorite meal with some hot tea and movies for her to take to her room. They were very understanding and caring towards Rachel after they found out she loved Quinn. They loved their daughter and felt terrible that her love was in such bad condition, but mostly they were thrilled she didn't go through with the marriage.<p>

"So do you want to eat with us or go to your room?" Leroy asked, handing Rachel her plate of food.

"I'll eat in my room if you don't mind." Rachel answered apologetically.

"Of course, sweet pea, anything else you need?" Hiram added.

"No I'm fine papa, thanks though." She kissed her dads on their cheeks before heading upstairs to her room. She made it to her bed when she heard someone knock at the front door downstairs.

She popped in her copy of Chicago and pulled up her lap table to eat off of. Just when the movie was about to start she heard her dads calling her.

"Kurt and Mercedes are here!" Hiram yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Send 'em up!" Rachel shouted back with a mouthful of food.

Kurt knocked lightly on the door, opening it slightly while he did.

"Come on in." Rachel said.

"Hey. How are you?" Kurt asked, with Mercedes trailing behind him with a box in her hands.

"Fine, I guess."

"How's Quinn?" Mercedes dared to ask.

"Stable."

Kurt and Mercedes moved more in the room and went to sit beside Rachel on her bed.

"We brought pie." Mercedes offered.

"Oooooh! Pie!" Rachel said a little more cheery than she probably should have.

"So you are okay?" Kurt asked again.

"I think so yeah." Rachel said and adding, "how's Finn?"

Kurt and Mercedes gave each other cautious looks, as if they were asking the other to deliver the news. Kurt sighed in defeat after Mercedes took away his ie that Rachel had distributed to them.

"He's in a lot of pain."

Rachel gave another apologetic look and urged Kurt to continue.

"But, not because you don't love him. Rachel, he was using you." Rachel looked up from her pie in shock.

"He was using you all along. He was so afraid he wouldn't get anywhere in life, and that you would be an easy ticket out." Kurt paused, "but he did love you." He added quickly.

"Oh and he used you for pity sex too." Mercedes said.

Rachel stared at them both, speechless, and a little hurt. She didn't love Finn any more, but it hurt her to know that none of what they had was real.

"That ass!" She finally said.

"We know." Mercedes and Kurt said at the same time.

With a small huff, Rachel turned back to her pie without another word.

"Wait, aren't you upset?" Mercedes asked.

"Well yeah, Finn's an ass, but I don't love him anymore so whatever." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"We know, you love Quinn." Kurt said.

"Who told you?" Rachel asked looking up from her pie once again.

"Whole school knows." Mercedes said.

Rachel put down her pie and glared at the two.

"How?" She demanded.

"You know how gossip spreads at McKinley." Mercedes said and Rachel sighed, realizing how true that was.

"Do you even know if Quinn is gay?" Kurt asked.

"What does it matter? I love her no matter what."

"I have been there Rachel, with Finn. It doesn't work out, you'll stay madly in love on the sidelines while they go off and be their straight selves."

"We'll still be friends if she isn't right? And besides I have a pretty good idea she is." Rachel smirked.

"How would you know?" Mercedes chimed in.

Rachel got up to shut her bedroom door, listening for a moment and heard her dads turn on the stereo downstairs, indicating that they weren't trying to eavesdrop.

"Okay," Rachel said jumping back on the bed, letting Kurt and Mercedes get comfortable as well. "Please don't think I'm crazy, because I know I can be a little overenthusiastic sometimes, but this is different."

"Alright, go on with it!" Mercedes insisted, eager to here the story.

"Okay, okay," Rachel inhaled, "I can see Quinn's spirit."

Kurt and Mercedes stared at Rachel exactly how she asked them not to, like she was crazy.

"Um…what?" Kurt said.

"Quinn's in a coma in the hospital, but her spirit is awake. And only I can see her, she even came to me in a dream, and earlier at the hospital, we talked in the café and bathroom." Rachel beamed, not realizing how in fact crazy she sounded.

Mercedes and Kurt looked to each other, trying to put words together, but none coming to mind. Kurt was the one to finally speak up.

"I think you're just really upset that Quinn is in her condition, that you just want to see her spirit."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Rachel said with a sigh, but not feeling all that sad, "I know she's there, and in fact, she's standing by the door right now so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rachel said gesturing to the door for them to leave.

Kurt and Mercedes stood up and left without a word, taking the pie with them, leaving Rachel with a small frown.

"Sorry for barging in." Quinn chuckled.

Rachel closed the door behind her friends and smiled at Quinn, urging her to towards the bed.

"I was about to watch Chicago. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to. And also, I'm sorry I snapped earlier Rachel."

"I understand, it's not my place to be kissing you without you feeling comfortable with others knowing. And your mom, I need to give her space."

"Thank you."

The two girls curled up in bed, though not touching each other, and just enjoyed each others presence.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey!" Hiram sang barging into Rachel's room.<p>

"School today!" Leroy walked in after him with a tray of breakfast food.

"And specialty of the day, breakfast in bed." Hiram said.

Rachel sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching her legs out all at once. She groaned when she processed that she had to go to school. Her fathers setting the tray of food in front of her and leaving with on last comment.

"You may want to keep it down next time, we can hear you even with the music."

Rachel screamed, burying her face in her pillow when she realized what they were talking about. She and Quinn had fooled around again last night, and she guessed she talks in her sleep, or moans or something.

The brunette finished her breakfast quickly, hopped out of bed and went through her normal morning routine.

Dressed, clean and ready to go, Rachel marched out the door, ready to confront the day ahead of her, fully prepared for slushies, jeers, and insults; to her it was just a normal day, but this time everyone knew she was in love with Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"Let's all welcome back Rachel Berry!" Mr. Schuester announced when Rachel entered the room.<p>

"It's good to be back Mr. Schue!" She beamed.

"Everything alright?" He pulled her aside for a moment, "you seem a little happy, with all that's going on I mean…"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue, I'm strong and right now I'm happy, so don't ruin my mood." She marched off to her seat next to Kurt and Blaine. As far from Finn as possible, who had averted his eyes from her when she walked in.

"Okay let's continue this week with Kurt and Blaine's song. Guys." Mr. Schue gestured for them to come down.

"Oh! Mr. Schue what's the assignment?" Rachel asked.

"We're dedicating this week to Quinn…and you." Kurt answered her, holding Blaine's hand.

"Guys, you don't need to…" Rachel started, but Brad had already started playing the piano.

"Rachel, we know about you and Quinn, we support you, and we love you, and we love Quinn." Blaine started off.

"This song is for the both of you, we hope she wakes up soon, and we hope you're happy again." Kurt added before Blaine started to sing.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<br>_

Kurt chimed in with the chorus, eyes red from the emotion of the song. _  
><em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>_

Rachel watched the boys sing, becoming teary herself at how much they care about her and Quinn. _  
><em>

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God, he hears you  
>And pray to God, he hears you<br>_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

The entire Glee club, minus Finn, moved to Rachel, who was now crying, and sang the chorus out together. _  
><em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

Rachel stood up from her seat and allowed the group hug that followed her action. Each person crying a little. Rachel looked up, gasping for air from the tight grip some of the members had on her. Standing by the entrance to the choir room, she saw Quinn, and all the blonde did was nod.

"We have to get to the hospital." Rachel announced as the blonde disappeared.

"Rachel, we have class." Mr. Schue tried to reason.

The entire club was with Rachel on this one though, something about the way Rachel said it they knew something was up.

* * *

><p>The whole club skipped classes, grabbed their cars and drove to the hospital. Rachel racing up the steps and past the receptionist, to Quinn's room. She skidded to a halt in front of the door, just as Quinn's still body opened her eyes.<p>

Rachel moved to stand next to her bed, Ms. Fabray not caring that Rachel was there, but sobbing in happiness as her daughter came to.

"Quinny! Mommy's here." She wept, holding her hand. Quinn turned her head to her slowly, then back to Rachel. She gazed at Rachel for a few seconds before she gained the strength to speak.

"Am I late?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so sorry this is so late! I have no excuse! I am so sorry! Writers block got the best of me and I just left it! But it's here! Again I am so sorry! The next chapter will come out much quicker I promise! I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible so it might be a little sloppy but it's here. The song is called "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey, and though it may seem out of context now and random, it's important to the story, I didn't throw it in there for nothing. Please enjoy, review, favorite, whatever just thank you for reading the story and baring with my late updates! I love you all! **

* * *

><p>"No Quinn," Rachel whispered softly, "you aren't late." She smiled and leaned in to kiss her when Quinn's weak hand landed between their faces.<p>

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Kiss you."

Quinn looked to her mom for answers, Ms. Fabray saw the confusion in her face and glared at Rachel.

"W-what did you think you were late for?" Rachel asked with concern.

"The wedding, am I late for the wedding." Quinn said rhetorically, "how did it go?"

"Quinn…" She breathed, "you don't remember?"

"Remember what Rachel? You're making me uncomfortable."

With that said, Ms. Fabray asked Rachel to leave.

Rachel looked up at her, in defeat she left the room with tears in her eyes. Kurt and Mercedes racing after her for comfort.

The two caught up to her in the bathroom and grabbed her arm before she could lock herself in one of the stalls.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt said turning her around, "aren't you happy?" Mercedes pulled off some paper towels from the dispenser and tried to wipe away a few of Rachel's tears and clean off her make-up.

"S-she…doesn't r-remember anything." Rachel gasped out.

"What doesn't she remember sweety?" Mercedes said calmly.

"Anyt-thing…" she stuttered.

"Why don't you try to calm down a little, okay?" Kurt rubbed his thumb in circles on her shoulder, "take a deep breathe." She followed his orders and took several stuttering deep breathes. Closing her eyes t try and focus, but only bringing more tears to her eyes when she saw Quinn behind her eyelids.

Mercedes and Kurt hugged her again, brushed her hair back, and even kissed her cheeks, doing anything to try and calm her. Giving her words of encouragement that maybe Quinn did remember she was just momentarily confused.

"She did just wake up from a coma Rachel." Mercedes said.

"M-maybe you are right." Rachel agreed.

"But, I have to ask, what doesn't she remember?" Kurt asked, then adding, "I mean, what does she think she doesn't remember?"

"I know you think I'm crazy," Rachel composed herself enough to speak clearly, "but she really was a spirit, and she said she loved me." Her voice cracked a little.

Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other wondering what they should say, Kurt finally speaking up.

"Well, you know, maybe she doesn't remember because," Kurt paused, not believing what he was about to say, "her spirit wasn't correctly connected to Quinn's brain, and it was just a dream for her."

"But a dream she could defiantly remember if she thought really hard," Mercedes quickly said saving them both from more tears.

"She said it was real." Rachel choked, but then shaking her head. "Maybe I am crazy."

"No, no, honey, no, you aren't crazy," Kurt said. "You just care about Quinn." Rachel lifted her head and smiled at them.

"Thanks for trying guys," she said to them, "but I think I'm going to go home now. Quinn obviously doesn't want to see me."

"She does Rachel. Just give her some time." Mercedes said.

"We can try and get everybody out of the room so you two can talk?" Kurt offered.

Rachel thanked them with hugs as the two left the bathroom, planning to come and get her once every one was out of the room and she was all cleaned up.

Ten minutes, fifteen, twenty. Rachel gave up waiting and headed out the bathroom door, intentions to just go home, when Kurt bumped into her.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, startled.

"It wasn't easy, but we got everyone to leave! Even her mom. Just asked a nurse and voila!"

"So why did it take twenty minutes?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"W-well, I-I kinda, wanted to talk to Quinn," Kurt stammered. Rachel sighed.

"That's fair. So can I see her now?"

"Yes, floor's yours." Kurt stepped out of her way and gestured his hands down the hall.

Rachel felt like the hallway was endless, like she was going nowhere. Almost like her feet weren't taking her, but she was floating to Quinn, like she felt when she appeared at the crash.

"Q-Quinn?" She asked barely audible, lightly tapping on the door. Quinn opened her eyes from her daydream and smiled kindly at Rachel. The kind of smile you give when seeing a stranger, not the smile Rachel was hoping for.

"C-can I come in?" Rachel's words slipped off her tongue nervously, and she became even more nervous when Quinn took an unexpectedly long pause.

"Sure." She finally said, waving her hand inviting Rachel closer to her.

Rachel's face stayed straight, still fighting all her emotions that were streaming her mind all at once, like a hurricane. _She is so beautiful, I love her, but she doesn't remember…_

"Quinn…" was all she got out when she stood next to her bed. Her hands clasped tight together.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Quinn started, "why did you try to kiss me Rachel?"

Rachel thought for a moment if she should come up with a quick lie, to make Quinn more comfortable around her, or risk the truth and lose her.

"I-I, uhh…" she stuttered, then sighed, "it was a friendly kiss. I guess I sort of thought we had reached a point in our friendship where we could do that." She topped the lie with a friendly smile.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked suspicious.

"I would never lie to my new friend." Rachel smiled bigger.

Quinn's quirked eyebrow left her face and she gave a soft smile in return.

"Come here." Quinn held out her arms for a hug, still smiling brightly. Rachel laughed a little and leaned in close enough so she wouldn't hurt Quinn.

"So did you go through with it?" Quinn asked, making it harder for Rachel to keep her smile.

"No actually." She said looking down at her hands, "You said you wanted to be there, and then this happened," Rachel gestured to Quinn in the bed, implying the car accident, "so yeah, no, we didn't get married. He's kind of mad at me too, so I don't think it will happen."

"I'm sorry," Quinn's face furrowed, "this is all my fault. Lessoned learned, don't text and drive."

"It's defiantly not your fault Quinn," Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's. "It's mine for texting you."

"And it's mine for answering. But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I can respect that."

"Let's talk about you and Finn. Is there anything I can do to mend the relationship?"

"I'm not really sure I want to mend it." Rachel confessed.

"Just explain you were looking out for a friend, and now that I'm awake I'll be there for the wedding."

"No Quinn, I don't want to marry Finn anymore. I don't love him!" Rachel said frustrated, staring at the stunned blonde in front of her.

"Sorry." Quinn turned her head away.

"You don't remember anything do you." It wasn't a question, Rachel knew.

"My memory is fine, I don't know why you keep bringing that up." Quinn fought back.

Rachel took a deep breath, realizing that lying was going to get her no where.

"When you were comatose," she inhaled again, "you-your spirit, it was… this is really hard to explain." Rachel started over, "while you were unconscious, a spirit you talked to me. It felt like the real you. She said you would remember." Tears welled up in her eyes again, "you promised."

There was a long silence following her words, only the sound of Rachel's stifled sobs and the monitors beeping.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Quinn finally said, "but I think you may have just imagined, because I don't remember… I'm sorry I guess, but what exactly was I supposed to remember?"

Rachel looked up from her hands, wiping away the last of the tears.

"Um, well," she thought about how much she should tell Quinn, "we kissed…" was all she said.

Quinn went silent again, a light pink showing in her cheeks, which Rachel noticed.

"I'll just go, I can see I'm making you uncomfortable." Rachel stood up to leave when Quinn grabbed her arm.

"I'm not gay Rachel." She said.

"Yeah, I know that now." Rachel responded.

"But, it's okay that you like me." Rachel wanted to correct her to _love_. "It doesn't change our friendship." Quinn smiled.

"I don't know if I can be your friend and still have feelings for you, it would hurt too much."

"I know it will hurt, but I don't want to lose you as a friend. Will you try for me?"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded her head, her heart still aching for more than friendship, but if that's all Quinn wanted, Rachel could try.

* * *

><p>Quinn stayed in the hospital for only a few more days, Rachel visiting her everyday after school, avoiding any interaction with Ms. Fabray, who still wasn't keen on Rachel's crush on her daughter.<p>

When Quinn was able to leave and go back to school herself, Rachel helped her carry her books to class, while Quinn walked next to her on crutches.

"Still lookin' good Fabray!" Blaine called out to her when he walked past.

"Thanks Blaine." She called back half laughing. "It's good to be back." She said to Rachel.

"It's good to have you back." She said, "y-you know for everyone, and Glee club and stuff…" Rachel always stuttered when she thought she sounded flirty, desperately trying to cover it up afterwards.

"Rachel, it's fine that you like me, really," Quinn said, "I don't mind." Rachel put Quinn's book on her desk for her next class, the blondes last comment stabbing her in the heart. Quinn didn't seem to think it was mean at all.

"Right." Rachel said then turned and scurried off to her own class.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong now?" Kurt sighed when Rachel sat down next to him in Calculus.<p>

"Quinn doesn't mind I'm desperately in love with her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means she doesn't love me back. She thinks it's 'cute' that I have a girl crush on her."

"Did she actually say that?" Kurt asked in shock.

"No, but she implied it. She'll never love me. The spirit Quinn was my imagination." Rachel sighed again and went back to her work, leaving the conversation at that.

After the last class of the day, Rachel snuck into the choir room before Glee Club began. Intentions on singing before Santana got there to share her rude comments of the day with her.

"Play this one." Rachel ordered Brad, giving him the sheet music, then walking to stand in the center of the choir room.

_All my friends tell me I should move on_  
><em>I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song<em>  
><em>Ahhh, that's how you sang it<em>  
><em>Loving you forever, can't be wrong<em>  
><em>Even though you're not here, won't move on<em>  
><em>Ahhh, that's how we played it<em>

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
><em>Like a melody, it won't leave my head<em>  
><em>Your soul is haunting me and telling me<em>  
><em>That everything is fine<em>  
><em>But I wish I was dead<em>

_Every time I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em>Every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
><em>Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on<em>  
><em>Ahhh, that's why I stay here<em>

_And there's no remedy for memory of faces_  
><em>Like a melody, it won't leave my head<em>  
><em>Your soul is haunting me and telling me<em>  
><em>That everything is fine<em>  
><em>But I wish I was dead<em>

_Everytime I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em>Everytime I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
><em>Oh oh oh, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<em>

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_  
><em>And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me<em>  
><em>There's no release, I feel you in my dreams<em>  
><em>Telling me I'm fine<em>

_Everytime I close my eyes_  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>  
><em>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<em>  
><em>Everytime I close my eyes<em>  
><em>It's like a dark paradise<em>  
><em>No one compares to you<em>

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_  
><em>Oh oh oh, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, ha ha ha<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<em>

Rachel finished the song with applause following. She turned her head to see the rest of the Glee club members piling in the room. Quinn the last one in. _She didn't hear._ She thought.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered in her ear and gave her a hug. He took her hand and they sat next to each other that class. Mr. Schue waltzed in the room humming some tune none of them had heard before.

"Okay, so I know the assignment this week was disco," his comment was followed by boos, "but since none of you like it except for Blaine," he pointed to the boy now sinking lower in his seat turning a bright red, Kurt rubbed his back, "I decided to do something different. Drum roll F… never mind." Finn still didn't show up to rehearsals, none of them knew if he officially quit or not. "It's Musical week!" He announced followed by cheers, mostly by Rachel and Kurt.

"Any song?" Rachel shouted out.

"From any musical?" Kurt said after her.

"Guys! Guys quiet down!" Mr. Schue tried to quiet the group, "yes any musical, but not just any song. You have to have a story behind the song. You'll sing, then tell us the experience you had that the song reminds you of. Easy enough?" More cheers.

"Partners or no?" Puck called out.

"Your choice, solo or duets only. And have fun with it guys!" He let the group chat amongst themselves, each one deciding what song to do.

* * *

><p>"This is harder than I thought." Rachel said over the phone to Kurt later that evening.<p>

"_Maybe for you, but Blaine and I are singing _I'll Cover You_ from RENT!" _Kurt squeaked and she could have sworn she heard laughter in the background.

"Well I'm so happy for you, now help me!"

"_What do you want to sing about?"_ Rachel thought for a moment.

"UGH! I don't know!" She flopped on her bed with an exasperated sigh.

"_What about getting into NYADA? You could sing about acceptance or something." _

"That's the best you've got? That's not nearly emotional Kurt!"

"_Well I don't know! Figure it out Rachel, you'll be great! I have to go now."_ Kurt hung up.

Rachel laid still on her bed, thinking hard of what she was going to do, it needed to be emotional for sure, and something really deep. She wanted to sing about loving Quinn, but she didn't want to over step the boundary between their friendship. But that was the only thing she could think of to sing about. _I'll call and ask._ Rachel dialed Quinn's number and hung up four times before she gathered the courage to listen to the ring long enough for Quinn to answer.

"_Hey Rach!"_ Rachel smiled at the pet name.

"Hi, I, um, I was wondering if it was okay to sing about you…for the assignment. Honestly I don't have anything more emotional to sing about with the exception of leaving Finn at the aisle, but I think that's too mean."

"_Actually Rachel it's fine. I would love it, but I was thinking we could team up for a duet?"_

"Oh…That's fine too…"

"_I know this goes against what you just said, but leaving Finn at the aisle for me is pretty emotional. I think we should sing _All You Need is Love_ from Across the Universe."_

Rachel went silent at Quinn's suggestion.

"_I think it's great that you like me Rachel, I really do like you too, and I admire how you can still do anything even though I am obviously the bitch who friendzoned you."_

"You aren't a bitch Quinn. You just don't like me back the way I like you." There she goes again using 'like.'

"_I think the song works with us because all you needed was to love me to get away from a terrible relationship with Finn. And I think it just works…"_

"So you were just coming to the wedding to crash it." Both girls laughed a little, Rachel more heartily that Quinn wanted to sing a love song with her. Even if it was just in a friendly way.

"_We can start rehearsing tomorrow? At my house?"_ Quinn asked and Rachel responded with a hurried yes.

They drew out a schedule for practice times and hung up. Rachel going to bed in utter bliss.


End file.
